His Little Sister
by Emilyninjaturtle
Summary: I've lived in Gotham City my entire life. I've never had a family until I was seven. That's when Bruce found me. I grew up with Bruce, Alfred, and my older brother Robin. Things haven't been the same since he left 2 years ago but now I'm 17 and ready for adventure. My name is Sam and I'm am a teen titan.
1. Chapter 1

I always knew that there was something different about me. I mean...I was adopted because of my abilities. And these abilities make me seem strange. Even though I'm not.

Okay, I know what your thinking. Major sob story, right. Not. At the beginning was. I was alone. I was treated differently than everyone else at the orphanage because of my looks.

I was naturally born with green and blue highlights with my dirty blonde hair. My eyes would sometimes change from different shades of green and blue. And because of my looks, my parents didn't want me. I was too strange for them. I wasn't that perfect daughter that they wanted.

I was sad that I never really had a real family. I never had someone who cared about me. And I didn't know anything about love. However, I found an outlet for all my feeling. Singing. Songwriting. And playing the guitar.

I wrote about everything I knew off, from the happiness to the sadness and to just being plain alone. I always wondered of my life outside the orphanage. Outside of this cage. Outside of these surroundings. And outside of the four walls of my bedroom.

I've been at the Gotham city orphanage all my life. I never left the building, it was like a prison for people who didn't do anything wrong. Instead, it was our parents that did the wrong deeds. They were the ones who choose to just drop their children off here and never look back without a care in the world.

Whenever people would come here looking for their future child, they would always look at young ones, so much to my luck. I was in the middle of everyone's age. The orphanage only aloud children from the ages of birth though the age of fourteen. So I was seven when it all happened.

I had just gotten my powers out of control last week so no one was talking to me. I was just a bigger freak. What happened, you might ask? Well let's just say that a few cars got damaged and the story was big enough to land on the news. Some people were still buzzing about it. However people soon forgot about when word got out that some rich guy would be coming here to adopt a kid. I didn't care, present going to be me. I knew that for sure.

I sat at the foot of my bed that day, looking out my window, waiting for inspiration for a new song to come flowing out of me like a river with troubled waters. Ooo, that's good. I wrote that'd own in my notebook. Now a won't forget it.

"SCREECH!"

I heard some screams and people yelling " He's here! He's here!" I looked up and to my window and saw a black limo. I rolled eyes. Great, another thing to feel sad about. Not getting chosen. Again. And again. And again. When will my misery end, I pleaded in my head looking up at my ceiling.

I got out of my bed and sat in the chair that was place specifically next to the window. A mid-aged man in a suit with a little boy around the age of nine. The man talked to the orphanage`s head mistress. Something he had said made the woman wide eyed but then nodded. The head mistress never liked people but somehow this guy said something to her that made her seem surprised yet happy and delighted.

The man walked with the head mistress and with the boy holding the man's hand. Again, I rolled my eyes and when back to my song writing. Let's see, what word rhymes with orange? I heard a knock at my door. I sighed and got up to open it. Why would someone want to talk to me? It's not even dinner theme yet. I turn the knob and saw the same little boy with the man from earlier escorted by the head mistress.

"Samantha, this is mister Bruce Wayne. He would like to adopt you"

And that's how I ended up riding in the back seat of a limo. Soon after the head mistress told me that I was going to be adopted by a man I don't know of, I started to pack. I didn't have a lot of clothes. I was currently wearing black sweatpants with a green tank top.

My small suit case only held a blue long sleeved shirt, Jean shorts, my pyjamas and all my song lyrics. I put my acoustic guitar in its beat up old case and left, not looking back just like my parents. The only difference, I wasn't leaving anyone behind.

I looked out the window and admired all the giant buildings in Gotham city. Wow, I surely didn't know what I was missing out on. Why didn't I get adopted sooner? Oh ,yeah that's right,I'm a freak with abilities I can't control.

I looked over to Bruce. He was typing something on some handheld device. He then stopped and looked to me, knowing he was been watched, a smiled then crept up on his face. He put the device down and looked back to me. I guess it's now or never.

"Why did you adopt me?" I soon blurted out.

The nine year old boy, looked over to me after he was looking out the window. They both didn't seem shocked by my blurt out. Instead the little boy said.

"Why not?"

Bruce then spoke up.

"So Samantha, what do you like to do?"

He was dodging my questions. But I didn't mind instead I decided to play along. Then I'd ask him again at his house

"Singing, songwriting, playing guitar."

Bruce smiled while I answered. It's kinda creeping me out. Why is he actually acting like his interested in me? It's weird. The limo then pulled up a drive way. I played with my fingers so I don't have to see their house. I bet it's really small and tin-WHOA! My head suddenly turned and I was paralyzed by the trans of the humongous house.

Calling it a house is an understatement, it's a mansion. If their was a word that described something bigger than humongous and is not apart of my vocabulary, then I would definitely use that word to describe the mansion.

The boy then poked me and whispered into my ear.

"I reacted the same way when I got here"

I only nodded in response. I still can't believe I'm adopted. This going to be awesome.

"Yes, it very much is awesome"

Whoops, I said that out loud. Not cool Sam, not cool.

After all the introductions and meeting Alfred, their butler. And I also found out that the nine year old's name was Robin. Ok, here's my chance.

"Why did you adopt me?" I repeated

Bruce sighed and said

"Your powers are uncontrollable and not stable. I decided to train you to get stronger. It may be hard but I know you can do it. Though I have only met you, we all care about you. Are you prepared to help others who can not protect themselves?"

I looked up and smiled

" I'm ready"

_**10 YEARS LATER**_

"BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!"

I groaned as I brought my pillow over my head to drown out the noise, forgetting that I could just press the snooze button. I heard the door out and then close. The sound of every morning waking up in the Wayne mansion. Sigh, oh Alfred.

"Now Miss Samantha, you better wake up and give shadow his food because I certainly will not. Don't forget about training at noon."

And with that I was left in the room alone again. I could sleep in and well, sleep. But last time I did that, I was banned from the bat cave for a week. Let's just say it wasn't pretty with my temper.

I slowly peeled of my covers leaving me in the cold air that surrounded my room. Standing up, I turned on the CD player and "Call Me Maybe" came on.

Dancing with the music, I walked tho the other side of the room and into the bathroom. I looked at the mirror and smiled. The past years have been very good to me. Waist length hair, slim and curved body, bigger breasts. Yep, it all good.

I ripped out of my clothes and walked in the shower and well, toke a shower. I wonder why they call it shower if what you do is shower. I mean, you call it a toilet, you don't do the toilet. Instead you take a shit. That's the way it works. Well another one of life's mysteries.

After I dried myself, I put on green skinny jeans that have a bunch of rips and holes in it with a turquoise tank top. I grabbed a pair of dark blue converse and tied them on. I finally got a pair of green Beats and slipped them on, I grabbed my IPhone and walked out the door.

I ran down stairs and slid down the rail of the stairs. I found that Dad was already in the dinning room, drinking coffee and reading the news paper

"Morning Dad!"

It startled him but he just laughed it off. We were always silly around each other. And that's right, I call him dad. Don't mess with me!

"Morning Sam. Did you sleep well?"

"Not really, the problem was that I was woken up by Alfred."

Dad chuckled. He always loved my sense of humor. It's the way I repay him for everything. He was so serious back then but I straightened him up.

"That's his job, sweetheart. He gets paid for that"

I did a fake gasp " Alfred gets paid!"

Alfred walked in with my tray of breakfast.

"Saldly, it's not enough. But it has a heck of a boss"

Soon, we were all smiling and laughing at jokes and old times. It was like the good old days with Robin. Which reminds me.

"Hey dad, did Robin send a letter?"

"I think it's showing up tomorrow. Did you feed Shadow yet?"

My eyes opened wide. Shadow! I totally forgot. I am going to be such a horrible mother.

"Oh, Shi...

"Sam"

Dad said with a stern face and lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Shell. Oh, shell was what I was going to say, I mean, you know me dad. Ready for everything!"

I said as I chuckled nervously. I quickly added

"Well, I'm gonna go feed the cat. BYE!"

Shadow was a cat a scientist was working on so that animals could be like humans or something. It was basically teenage mutant ninja turtles but for a cat. Anyways the experiment didn't work and so somehow Shadow`s body won't grow. Robin saved him from getting put down and gave him to me on Christmas. It's ad but cute because shadow fits in my bag.

After I fed him, I went down to the bat cave to train. No one was there except dad. He was looking at a screen with which currently had nothing on it.

"Um... dad? You do know that that's not on, right"

"Oh, I know it's not one. It's just that there is nothing exciting going on."

Nothing going on? Um, yours truly birthday is tomorrow. That's exciting.

"I already finished planning it." He said

I looking at him curiously.

" huh?"

"Your present. I know what your thinking about, after all you are my daughter"

I smiled and glanced at the clock, 11:55.

"Come on, it's training time"

"Whatever you say, Flora."

I was woken up not by my alarm clock but instead of the song " Hey There Delilah" by the plain white t`s, blasting in to my ears.

"AHHH!"

I quickly ripped of my headphones and looked around. Dad and Alfred were there laughing.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SAMMY!"

They yelled. Man, has life forgotten that having a great birthday means sleeping in and resting. Sigh, the insanity.

"How does it feel to be 17?" Dad asked

"Its very loud. Is this why each year when you get older you start to lose your hearing?"

Dad and Alfred wouldn't calm down after I said that.

"Come on downstairs when your ready to get you present. We hope you like it."

Alfred said. I smiled and ran over to the bathroom. Taking a quick shower, I put on a green dress with blue flowers all over it and green converse. Who said I wear my converse with my dress? O! Another great lyric. I wrote it down in my notebook and ran down the stairs.

Alfred and dad were sitting on the couch when I walked in.

Dad stood up and said

"Go outside, it's out there in the garage."

I ran to the garage and there waiting for me was a green moter cycle with an envelope taped to it. I grabbed it and inside were the keys and a card. The card was plain white on the cover and when I opened it, it said

"Its little rebels turn"

I smiled. Little Rebel was the nickname that Robin called me. Wait a minute. What does that mean. When I turn around dad and Alfred were there smiling.

"What does this mean?"

"It means that we want you to go to Jump City. Robin doesn't know. It's your time to shine."

-

And that's how I ended up riding my moter cycle to Jump City to surprise Robin. I packed up all my bags with my guitar and notebooks. Saying good bye to Albert and my dad was the hardest thing I had to do. They were family.

I looked at a sign that was on the road. 3 miles to Jump City. I'm almost there. I wounded what it's like. Hopefully I'll have time to play my guitar. Back home Robin sent me a bunch of letters explaining all his adventures. There were four letters that I brought with me. Each one described only one titan. I felt like I already know them. Robin even sent a picture of each of them.

I passed another sign that welcomed me into Jump City. I passed by all the buildings. It's kinda like another Gotham City just more brighter and cheerful.

I stopped for a second and parked the cycle next to a park. In There was a big crowd over in the center. In the park there was a giant stage setup.

"Hm, I wounded what's that all about?"

Some random guy that was walking next to me started to talk to me.

"It's the Jump City talent show. Not many people perform there but it's fun to watch."

I better check it out. I went back stage and saw all the performers getting ready. But there was one group that was standing out. It was with a girl in a pink dress and a guy in a yellow shirt said

"What are we going to do?! I can't believe Alex just backed down. People were looking forward to our performance! How are we going to the riff off with out her?!"

What was that all about?

"Excuse me? Sorry to interrupt but what's a riff off?"

The girl in the pink dress responded

" Riff - Off is a battle of different people. Someone picks a category and whichever of the people sings the best song in the right theme. You can end the song by basically starting a new one with the same word of when you stopped the other song."

"Can you help us?"

"Well I'll try."

Wow I've been here for Lee's than 5 minutes and I'm already helping. I am such an awesome super hero.

The loud speaker then screeched and said the last group is finally going on. Well I guess that's our cue.

"BTW, I'm Molly and that's Chris." She said

Ok here I go.

"Theme topic: ladies from the 80s" yelled the loud speaker

Chris:

Oh, Mickey, you're so fine  
You're so fine you blow my mind  
Hey Mickey, Hey Mickey

Oh, Mickey, you're so fine

Molly:

Fine and you're mine  
I'll be yours till the end of time  
Cause you make me feel  
Yeah you make me feel  
So shiny and new

Like a virgin  
Touched for the very first time  
Like

Me:

Like the one in me  
That's O.K.  
Let's see how you do it  
Put up your deuce  
Let's get down to it

Hit me with your best shot  
Why don't you hit me with your best shot  
Hit me with your best shot  
Fire away

"End. Next theme topic : songs about sex

Me:

Na na na  
Come on  
Na na na na na  
Come on, come on, come on

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex in the air  
I don't care I love the smell of it  
Sticks and stones may break my bones  
But chains and whips ignite me

Cause I may be bad  
But I'm perfectly good at it  
Sex

Chris:

Sex baby  
Let's talk about you and me  
Let's talk about all the good things  
And the bad things that may be  
Let's talk about sex  
Alright

Let's talk about sex  
A little bit, a little bit

Let's talk about sex, baby

Molly:

Baby, all through the night  
I'll make love to you  
Like you want me too  
And I

Chris:

I guess it's just the woman in you  
That brings out the man in me  
I know I can't help myself  
You're all in the world to me

It feels like the first time  
It feels like the very first time  
It feels like the first time  
It

Me:

It's going down fade to Blackstreet  
The homies got at me collabcreations bump like acne  
No doubt I put it down never slouch  
As long as my credit could vouch  
A dog couldn't catch me, straight up

Tell me who could stop when Dre making moves  
Attracting honeys like a magnet  
Giving them eargasms with my mellow accent  
Still moving this flavor with my homies Blackstreet and Teddy  
The original rum shakers

Shawty get down, good Lord  
Baby got them up mopin' all over town  
Strictly bitch you don't play around  
Cover much ground got game by the pound

Getting paid is a forte  
Each and every day to play away  
I can't get her outta my mind  
I think about the girl all the time

I like the way you work it

No diggity, I got to bag it up  
Baby [x6]

We out

WOAH! I forgot how great it was to perform on stage. I walked down the steps of the stage. That was awesome.

"Sammy?"

_**Robin's P.O.V.**_

I was the first to wake up because my phone turned on and the song "Little Sister by Youngstown"

"Hey, little sister you've gotta trust me (just a part of love)  
Soon you'll open up your eyes and the sun is gonna shine a light you never seen  
There's so much more to love than what you're feeling now  
Someday you'll find someone who'll never let you down"

I goaned and turned it off. Why was that on now. It's isn't August yet. Suddenly, I sat straight up. Wait a minute. It is August but it isn't the 4th yet, right. A glanced at the calender on my phone. Oh no. It is. I was suppose to sent her the present I got her. What did I get her again? Oh yeah, that's right. NOTHING!

She's going to be so mad at me. Maybe I can send her a CD or something. So where are they selling CDS. The Jump City talent show. People always sell CDs there!

I changed into my uniform and went down stairs. Cyborg was the only one there making breakfast in the kitchen. You could smell the bacon and sausages he was cooking from miles away. Beast Boy is going to be mad. He only eats tofu. I'm used to the smell of tofu because Sam is a vegetarian.

Soon everyone was downstairs and eating breakfast. I decided now was a good time to tell them when were going later.

"Hey, um, I was thinking.. about everyone taking a break and going to the, um, ...Jump City talent show today."

Suddenly everything stopped. Everyone stopped taking and eating. All of their faces were shocked and confused.

Beast Boy was the first one to talk.

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Robin?"

"Beast Boy it's me. I just thought it was a good idea to take a break. You know relax a bit. We all need to rest sooner or later"

"Why now? Why not before? What the reason to go?" Raven asked

I didn't want to tell them about Sam. I didn't want to put her in danger. Even though we're not blood related, I'm very overprotective of her. She can be a handful at time. Oh, how I miss my little rebel.

"Oh, just because."  
(Haha, that's one of my story titles!)

Starfire was the only one who backed me up. She is always awesome. Mental slap, snap out of it Robin!

"Oh, what glorious festivities shall we attend! I am most excited to take part of them!"

"Well people sing there, Starfire. People also sell music stuff. It'll be fun." Beast Boy said.

"Come on let's go and have some fun"

I hope...


	2. Chapter 2

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!"

I goaned and covered myself with my blankets to block the sunlight. When did I get so many more windows? Why is my bed bigger? I couldn't constraint with that horrible and annoying alarm clock. Where's Albert when you need him?

I rolled to my side and looked at the alarm clock, 5:00 AM. Perfect, now I'll have enough time to train without any one bothering me. I changed into a black sports bra and gray shorts. I remember from the tour of the tower that Robin showed me that the training room was just down the hall so I grabbed my iPod and walked there.

There was a punching bag in the room so I started to do some kicks.  
The song "The One That Got Away" by Katy Perry played. My fisted stared to hit the bag in the same momentum as the song. After a while I was sweating and punching the bag with full speed. It wasn't until I felt a tap on the shoulder was when I stopped.

"I'd knew I would find you here."

I turned around and faced my older brother, Robin. He was in his super hero costume that he always wears. I still can't believe that he uses that silly mask.

"What are you wearing?" He asked, looking at me up and down.

"Clothes, Robin. What's wrong with that?" I said as I scoffed at him.

He sighed and toke in a deep breath, "I mean, why are you wearing that. Your my little sister, not a stripper."

I laughed after he said that. He can be so overprotective. Robin's always been like that. I guess it comes with the whole big brother package.

"I'm serious Sam! Go and change, breakfast is ready." As I walked by him, he sniffed me, which is totally weird.

"And take a shower too. You reek!" He added as he waved his hand in front of his nose so he doesn't breath in my stink.

"Aw, come on Robin don't be like that. It hurts my feelings. Come here and give your little sister a big, old bear hug. Come here!" I said as I opened my arms to give him a hug.

"Go. Shower. Now." He pointed to the door with a serious face.

"Your no fun any more" I said as I pouted and walked out to my room to take a shower.

After I finished my shower, I walked to my closet while wearing only a towel to cover my body and another one dry my hair. I pressed the on button that was on the CD player. I soon as pressed it, the song "She's Not Afraid" by One Direction played. It was the only song by One Direction that I like, mainly because it describes me.

"But every time I tell her that I want more  
She closes the door

She's not afraid of all the attention  
She's not afraid of running wild  
How come she's so afraid of falling in love?  
She's not afraid of scary movies  
She likes the way we kiss in the dark  
But she's so afraid of f-f-falling in love, love"

I sing along with the song as I pick out my outfit for the day. Somehow none of them seemed to fit my liking. I looked at every single one of the outfits by pushing the hangers that were hanging by the rackes in my closet.

"Um, no, to girly, no, shows to much skin, no, not right for the weather, ughh!"

I turn behind me to the daisies in a pot that were sitting on my desk across the room.

"What do you think? I can't figure out what to wear. I need your opinion."

Instantaneous, a small voice in my head appeared saying that I should go with the one on the far left corner. I picked it up and looked at it. My face brighted up as I saw it.

"Of course! Why didn't I see this before! Thanks, I don't know what I would do with out you."

I got changed it to the clothes my plant gave me to wear which includes some white skinny jeans with rips in them, a green baggy blouse that was tight at the bottom and gradually loosened at the top. The sleeves stopped at my elbows and the right side sleeve hanged while not being on my shoulder. And for the finishing touch I grabbed a pair of pale green converse to match. I tyed my my blonde and green hair in to a pony tail and ran down the steps to the kitchen.

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"BACON!"

"TOFU!"

"SHUT UP, ALREADY!" I said as I was walking into the kitchen. They've been fighting about breakfast since I stepped on the stairs to come here. Everyone looked at me after I yelled at Beast Boy and Cyborg to stop fighting.

"What?" I asked. No one answered me. I sighed and calmed myself down.

"Why can't Cyborg make bacon and Beast Boy make tofu and whoever wants some eats it." I added after the long awkward silence.

"Um, I guess we never thought of that. Thanks Green." said Cyborg

My eyes opened wide as he called me "Green". NO! Don't think of him, Sam! Don't cry! I felt a lump in my throat and my eyes started to sting. Don't think of HIM!

I slowly walked out of the kitchen, casually. After I got out of the room and I knew that everyone didn't notice me leave, I ran back to my room with tears streaming down my face.

I finally got to my bedroom and locked the door. My back pressed on the door and I slowly slid down to the ground. I rocked back and forth as I held my knees to cover my face. As I closed my eyes, I flashed back to one of the happiest days of my life.

FLASHBACK»»»»»»»

HE held my hand as we walked up the hill. There was a blindfold that was covering my eyes that HE put on me when HE picked me up from the mansion for our "date".

"Are we there yet?" I said as I giggled to HIM

"Almost, just stand there one second." HE let go of my hands to take of my blindfold.

"Okay, open your eyes."

I opened them and revealed a picnic basket, a blanket, and HIS guitar under a tree. There was a sunset that was perfect in the background. HE grabbed my hand again and we sat down on the blanket together.

"I want to sing you a song I wrote about you, tell if it's cheesy or not."  
HE said as he grabbed his guitar and looked at me.

"I don't wear designer clothes  
I don't go to the finest schools  
But, I know...I ain't no fool baby  
I may not be a star  
I'm not driving the sickest car  
But, I know...I can make you happy baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things.

I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give the song to you.

Yeah I know that you are blessed  
But, there's something that you're missing yeah  
Your own melody,  
Oh baby

I don't know what you been used to  
Never been with a girl like you  
But, I can give you a love that's true to...  
your heart, not material things

I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give the song to you.

I'll give you my heart, my song, my words baby  
What I can say, I'll sing it.  
Oh, oooh, oooooh

I'll give my song and the rest to you baby baby  
Sing you what I feel, my soul is true.

I'll give you my song  
These words to you  
Sing you what I feel  
My soul is true.  
I don't have the world  
Can't give it to you girl  
But, All that I can do  
(All that I can do)  
Is give the song to you."

"It was a little cheesy" I giggled

"Oh your gonna pay for that, Green" HE laughed and attacked me by tickling me and I laughed even harder.

HE ended up on top of me and holding down both of my hands and looking deeply into my eyes.

"I love you, Green."

"I love you too."

HE kissed me as we got up and I waved my hand on the trunk of the tree to show " SAM + JOEY " craved onto the tree.

"I WIN! AGAIN!" I stood up at did my little nerdy dance.

"No fair! I want a rematch! You totally cheated that time." Complained Beast Boy.

It's been a week since the titans have invited me to come and live with them. So far, everything's been good. I hanged out with everyone every day. Right now it's Beast Boy time and like always, he choses to play video games. He's determined to beat me after I won over a million times. He always poutes about not winning after.

My schedule for everyday is like this.

5:00 AM to 7:00AM  
Training with Robin

7:00AM to 8:00AM  
Cooking breakfast with Cyborg and Beast Boy

8:00AM to 12:00pm  
Meditation with Raven

12:00pm to 2:00pm  
Girl stuff with Starfire

2:00pm to 4:00pm  
Video games with BB

4:00pm to 6:00pm  
Mechanics with Cyborg

6:00 to whatever  
Free time

That's not how it exactly goes but it's a somewhat outline. I realized that I spend a lot of time with BB and Cyborg. But they're my best buds. Cyborg is like another big brother. After a while of threatening him not to call me "GREEN" he finally stopped.

"No way! I won fair and square." I yelled back at him

I glanced over at the clock, it was almost time for Cyborg and I to hang out. We mostly just talk while I hand him tools as he works.

I throw the game control at him but before it hits him, he turns into a humming bird and flys next to where I'm standing. Beast Boy transforms back into his green self with a pouty face showing. I turn my head so that I'm not facing him.

"Nope, that's not going to work, BB. Not this time so stop it."

I hear a small meow behind me and I slightly turn my head back to reveal a small baby kitten with green fur and emerald green eyes. I feel my eyes soften even though it toke every ounce in my bony to not to.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwww!" Escapes my lips and when I do Beast Boy quickly transforms back to his horrible personality.

"So now your going to play with me?" Lifting one eyebrow and showing his cocky grin with his sharp tooth hanging out.

My face goes stern and I frown. I can't believe he just did that. Correction, I know that he would do that. Sneaky green elf. I messup his hair and walk to the door and exit out the living/ kitchen. I go over to Cyborgs garage.

"Hey Sammi Girl, what toke you so long?" Cyborg said under his T-car. I just on the ledge and grab my notebook that's always with me and a green pen.

"Oh, the usual. Beast Boy wouldn't let me leave until we played another round but this time I got away." I said as I flipped around the pages.

"What animal did he use today?" He asked as he chuckled under the car.

"Um, it was a cat, I believe. It helps that he's a green cat." I said

Cyborg gets up and walks over to me. I look up at him and see him with a cheesy smile plastered on his face. I slowly close my notebook without avoiding eye contact.

"Whatcha doin?" He asked in a high pitch voice, still smiling.

"Nothin," I responded as well in the same voice.

"As, come on Sammy. Just show me your notebook" he asked begging.

I rolled my eyes and got off the ledge. Walking to the door with my notebook, I said goodbye without looking back and left. As I left, I bumped into someone.

"Watch out where you're going, Sam." I looked up and saw Robin looking down at me and smiling. Robins is a bit tall compared to me, the only one that's around my same height is Beast Boy.

"Okay, thanks Robin." I said smiling back at him. I looked down at his belt and saw his communicator, quickly I grabbed it and ran. It toke Robin a few seconds to processes what happened.

"Uh? What? Wait?! SAM, GET BACK HERE!" He yelled and chased after me.I threw my head back and laughed while I sped up.

"TRY AND CATCH ME, BOY OF WONDER!"

I pressed a button on the communicator and a list came up on of a bunch of people, I pressed Cyborg and his face came on.

"What's the problem, Robin?" Cyborg asked

I made a frantic face to the screen, "Cyborg, you've gotta help me. Some crazy guy is chasing me!"

"Who is he?" He asked

"Look", I turned the screen to show Robin chasing after me.

"GIVE IT BACK, SAM!" Robin yelled at me. I heard Cyborg laughing, I was about to talk back until someone jumped on me.

I felt the communicator being taken out of my hand,

"HEY!"

Robin was on top of me laughing as was I. We got off each other and kept on laughing.

"I remember when you used to do that to me back at home, we had some crazy times back then." He said while laughing between breathes.

"Hey Robin? When am I going to get my snazzy costume live you guys?"

"Well let's go and find you one"

Shopping is a time when you go out with your girlfriends and laugh and joke while listening to breakup songs in the back of your mind...

This is not how my day went. Instead of hanging out with Raven and Starfire; I went to the mall with Robin, Beast Boy, and Cyborg. You know those times when you go shopping with your dad and he wants to leave after five minutes of being there? Yeah that's how this went.

There was a point in time when I threatened the guys to sit down and shut up or I would put poison ivy in their clothes for weeks. I mean, trust me when I say this, I'm the kind of girl that doesn't care what she wears as long as it's not girl and pink. However I'm picking out my super hero costume and I want to get this just right.

I pulled back the hot pink curtain to reveal the three guys now sleeping in the waiting chairs. I rolled my eyes and looked at myself in the mirror that was near by.

I was wearing at green sports bra and flowered pants that were every color imaginable. Something in my brain told me that someone was staring at me so I turned around and saw Robin behind me.

"No" he said and shook his head with a stern face.

Robin has said no to all the outfits that I picked out. I sighed and walked back inside the dressing room. I changed back into my jeans and green sleeveless hoodie.

When I pulled back the curtain again, all three titans were now wide awake. Suddenly, I got an idea. I turned to the guys and said,

"Guys, why don't you go to the food court and get us pizza. I'll be there in about fifteen minutes. I just need to go to the bathroom."

"Um, okay. Just be back soon." Answered Robin and walked away to the food court with Cyborg and Beast Boy following behind.

Beast Boy looked back at me as they were leaving. I did a small smile and wave and he did the same. Once he turned back around, I ran like a total spaz and almost tripping over my own foot. I kept running until I reached my favorite store, I was saving it for last but this way Robin won't judge my clothes.

After ten minutes later, I finally finished getting my suit and had a bunch of bags holding all of the clothes. When I got back to the guys, they were eating a slice of pizza.

"Sam, where did you get the bags?"Asked Robin

"Um well, this is my super hero outfit." I said proudly and smiling

Robin sighed and when back to eating his pizza. Haha, Sammy 1, Robin 0.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I looked at myself in my mirror and admiring my outfit. A soft smile was plastered on my face.

I was wearing a green off both shoulders tight shirt and over it was a black tank top, it stopped right on top of my belly button. I had a pair of green tight short that stopped a little bit higher than finger length. I have a a pair of black combat boots and black fingerless gloves.

KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Sam! Dinners ready. Are u gonna come?" Yelled a voice that sounded like Beast Boy

Instead of answering, I opened the door.

"You comi- WOW."

I smiled at the ground as Beast Boy kept staring at me. When I looked at him again, I noticed that his mouth was opened. I giggled


End file.
